Happily Never After
by xXkurtxblaineXx
Summary: Selene has been suffering with child abuse since she was eight years old. But what happens when her dad go too far?


_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holding back_

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace _

I sighed and pulled the sleeves of my dress down so the bruises on my arms were covered. My dad had beaten me in a drunken rage again. The bruises combined in a rainbow of colors, some healing some fresh. It was getting worse. My make-up clad black eye showed that. "Bye dad. I'm going to school." It may seem odd that I say bye to the man that beats me daily but he's my dad and I love him.

Arriving at school I sighed. Climbing out of his car was Damian Mcginty, fellow glee club member and my current crush. "Selene!" my name was called by Cameron Mitchell, my partner in crime. "Hey cam" "you want to hang out after glee?" I bit my lip, trying to come up an excuse. "I can't, I have a dentist appointment." "Ok, how about tomorrow?" "Actually I'm swamped all week. Sorry." He nodded and walked off. I turned and walked to my first period.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm._

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born._

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she fly's to a place where she's loved, Concrete Angel_

~Mr. Schue's p.o.v. ~

I walked throughout the Spanish classroom, checking the students work as I did. "Selene, you might want to check number 6. One of your words is wrong." She jumped and tensed when I spoke to her. "Thanks Mr. Schue." I gave her a confused look then shook my head as I began to walk off.

~Selene's p.o.v~

I looked out of the corner of my eye at Mr. Schue walked off. "Selene" my name was whispered "Selene" it was whispered again, a bit louder than the first time. The person saying my name was none other than Damian. "What?" "What are the bruises on your arms from?" I followed his gaze, which rested on my black, blue, and yellow arm. Pulling down my sleeve I whispered a quick "there nothing" and left the room, my work abandoned on the desk.

~Damian's p.o.v. ~

I watched as Selene ran from the classroom. Mr. Schue called her name. "Want me to go talk to her Mr. Schue?" I asked, rising from my seat. "Go ahead. I don't think anyone else could get through to her"

I nodded then ran out of the room. Turning the corner I could see Selene, tears running down her face and one of her hands held the opposite arm. "Selene, wait up!" she walked faster. Luckily, after having played soccer for years, I caught her quickly. "Let me go Damian!" "No, Selene look at me." She shook her head "what's the matter?" She looked at me finally and I gasped. Her eye was bruised black. "What happened?" she tried to pull away, this time I let her. "I can't tell you. I have to go" and with that she ran off. Little did I know that was the last time I would see her.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it'll be too late_

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she fly's to a place where she's loved, Concrete Angel_

~Selene's p.o.v~

I pushed against my father, his hold on my arms getting tighter by the minute. "Daddy, Stop! Please stop!" he laughed manically "I'm going to do what I should have a long time ago." He threw me against the wall and I let my tears fall. He pulled out his pocket knife as he approached me. "Say hi to your mother for me" with those words I released my final scream, my heart's last beat ending at the same moment as my scream.

_A statue stands in a shady place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_Her name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she fly's to a place where she's loved, Concrete Angel_

~Damian's p.o.v~

Tears slid down my cheeks an on-to the ground that now held Selene's body. "Why didn't I see it?" Cameron sobbed out. "No one could have figured it out, she didn't want us to know" Cameron sniffled "but she was my best friend, you would think I would have noticed something like abuse." I began to cry harder "I never should have let her leave the school! If I had just made her stay with me then she would still be alive and I could tell her th -that I love her." I felt a cool breeze and I swear I heard the words " I love you too" whispered in Selene's voice.

**(A.N Its not the worst thing i've written but i don't think it's the best. Review and tell me what you thing.)**


End file.
